


Немного о Спутниках

by lintares



Category: Grimm (TV), Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-10 08:31:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11687919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lintares/pseuds/lintares
Summary: Загадочные убийства, произошедшие на Гавайях, приводят Денни и Стива в Портленд.Шон узнает, что он не только колдун-бастард, а Ник становится не только гриммом.





	1. Ритуал

**Author's Note:**

> У фика пока нет беты, но будет.  
> Написано по мотивам старой истории, но с новыми героями на новый лад.  
> НЕХ-Денни и НЕХ-Шон прилагаются.  
> Для тех, кто не знаком с каноном Гримма:  
> Везен, он же существо - термин, используемый для обозначения тех созданий, сущность которых способен видеть гримм. Во многом напоминают антропоморфных зверей. Внешне не отличаются от людей, до тех пор, пока не схлынут.  
> Схлынивание или превращение — название физиологического процесса, когда существа переходят в свой истинный облик.  
> Спасибо [Гриммовики](http://ru.grimm.wikia.com/wiki/%D0%93%D1%80%D0%B8%D0%BC%D0%BC_Wiki)

*** Тогда. Денни ***

На улице нещадно палило солнце, но здесь, в гостиной дома Стива было прохладно. Со стороны открытой веранды иногда прилетала волна теплого воздуха, принося запах прогретых старых досок и мелкую пыль. Стив чем-то гремел со стороны кухни.

– Эй, ну скоро ты там? – раздраженно позвал Денни, поудобнее устраиваясь на продавленном диване. 

– А ты куда-то торопишься? – Стив устроился рядом, протянув Денни канцелярских нож.

– Такой подойдёт?

Денни кивнул:

– Вполне. Лезвие острое и тонкое, порезы затянутся быстро. И я даже не буду спрашивать, что канцелярский нож делает в кухне, а не в кабинете. Ну что, приступим?

– Э… подожди. А ты разве не должен нарисовать пентаграмму со странными символами, свечи зажечь, травки подпалить, заклинание там прочитать? – Стив, спросив это, выглядел обиженным пятилеткой, которому только что сказали, что пасхальный кролик – такая же выдумка, как Санта Клаус. Чтобы не рассмеяться и не испортить момент, Денни заткнул себя глотком чая. Конечно, он предпочел бы пиво, но в ритуале нужна была полная сосредоточенность.

– Где ты ереси такой нахватался? Ты же, вроде, не любитель фэнтези. Если тебе не хватает глюков и «невероятных» – Денни показал в воздухе кавычки – ощущений, я могу попросить у Тоста пару косяков, но тогда тебе придётся отстранить себя от работы на несколько дней. 

Стив тихо засмеялся. Вот, именно такая реакция нужна была Денни. Его напарник расслабился, перестал нервничать. Ну, наверное, любой бы нервничал, если бы ему предстояло связать свою жизненную энергию с представителем другого вида. 

Денни понимал. Он и сам чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. Для него ритуал был почти равнозначен признанию в любви и свадьбе одновременно. Так же волнительно, как когда-то с Рейчел, но гораздо более важно. Хотя, со Стивом он решился бы и не на такое.

– Это простое смешение энергетических полей. Детка, если ты не хочешь, я пойму. Я не давлю, если что. И я прочитал инструкцию, правда! – поспешно уточнил Денни.

– Нет, все хорошо. Я тебе доверяю, – пожал плечами Стив и полоснул тонким лезвием сначала по одной, потом по второй ладони. Денни пару секунд завороженно следил, как тонкая линия набухает ярко-красными каплями, а потом проделал то же самое и сжал руки Стива своими ладонями. Там, где свежая рана соприкасалась с чужой кровью, начало печь и пощипывать.

– Давай, рассказывай, что ты видишь и чувствуешь. Мне важно знать, – Денни сосредоточился на смутных потоках, которые скользили сквозь их со Стивом сцепленные ладони. Те текли медленно, словно нехотя, но с каждым витком перескакивали с одних ладоней на другие, проникая и скручиваясь. Золотистые нити энергии Денни цеплялись за светло-синие нити энергии Стива, смешиваясь, растворяясь друг в друге, и становились серебристыми, скользя все быстрее. Скоро и Стив должен был их увидеть.

– Ох… – Стив удивленно распахнул глаза, – они… они настоящие!

Энергия кружилась вокруг рук, с каждым витком захватывая все больше пространства вокруг, проникая уже не только сквозь руки, но и через их тела, становилась ярче, искрилась, когда попадала в случайный луч солнечного света. И, судя по ошарашенному лицу Стива, зрелище занимало его не меньше, чем Денни.

Ладони жгло почти нестерпимо, но Денни знал, что они почти закончили. В записях, которые он изучал, было сказано, что чем сильнее печет, тем ближе установление связи. Энергия окружила их со всех сторон непроницаемым переливающимся коконом, а потом замерла…И взорвалась мириадами искр, разлетаясь во все стороны.  
Продолжая держать Стива за руки, Денни протянулся к нему мысленно, и его захлестнуло волной недоумения, настороженности, радости, чистого, почти детского восторга. Денни чувствовал каждую эмоцию. У них получилось. Они были связаны.

– Это… это было круто, – выдохнул Стив. Денни не заметил, что и сам задержал дыхание.

– И что, я теперь твоя персональная моментальная батарейка?

– Ты – моё все, дурень, – ласково проворчал Денни. Следом за движениями его пальцев царапины на ладонях Стива исчезали, будто их и не было.

– Эй, Данно?

Денни не успел поднять голову и возмутиться, что рука Стива опять портит его идеальную прическу, как Стив его поцеловал. Мягко, наслаждаясь каждым прикосновением губ. Денни не сразу смог привыкнуть, что рядом со Стивом гораздо легче, чем с любым другим: его легче обнимать, держать за руку, просыпаться рядом по утрам, подкалывать. 

И целовать. Целовать Стива оказалось настолько просто и захватывающе, будто они всегда были рядом, только друг для друга.

Денни скорее почувствовал, чем услышал, как Коно замерла в дверях в гостиную. Молча наблюдала, не желая рушить момент. Кажется, когда они со Стивом сошлись, она радовалась больше всех. Денни ощущал только искрящееся, направленное на них тепло.

– Вы где все, аууу… ай, блядь, – а вот Эрика слышно было гораздо раньше. Что-то на веранде, похоже, упало.

– Коно ушла и тоже пропала… аааа!... срань, дядя Ди. Я не смотрю, не смотрю, вас все ждут, я пошел, у меня травма, – со стороны веранды опять что-то бухнуло и послышался неразборчивый мат.

Стив не выдержал и засмеялся: – Когда он в лаборатории, сидит на стуле ровно – он мне нравится куда больше.

– Не только тебе, – проворчал по привычке Денни, но не смог не улыбнуться в ответ. Коно оторвалась от дверного косяка и подошла ближе:

– Я бы, конечно, еще полюбовалась на вас, но Эрик прав. Все заждались. Еще немного – и мясо начнет жарить Лу. Босс, ты не можешь такого допустить. 

– Давай уже, иди, отвоевывай свое племя, – Денни подтолкнул Стива в сторону пляжа, получив напоследок еще один короткий поцелуй. – Мы заберем пиво и присоединимся.

– Мы видели в окно вспышку. Значит, получилось? – Коно забрала из холодильника упаковку бутылок, отдав еще две Денни.

Денни кивнул. Их со Стивом семья ждала снаружи, чтобы отпраздновать. Конечно, это не было каким-то официальным союзом, но ритуал делал их со Стивом ближе, чем любые документы. Денни не смог бы найти никого, кто подошел бы ему больше напарника, во всем мире.


	2. Незнакомцы

*** Сечас. Шон *** 

Шон начал утро с просмотра документов. Ничего особенного: заявление на отгул по семейный обстоятельствам патрульного Эдисона, пара отчётов по последним делам. По участку с кружками кофе сонно бродили вернувшиеся со смены офицеры, передавая дела не менее сонным сменщикам. Бодрой выглядела только неразлучная троица Беркхард-Гриффин-Ву, которая что-то яро обсуждала, склонившись к монитору.

Удивительно, как быстро удалось восстановить мир в участке после того, как Шон натравил на Ника все патрули. Пришлось придумать очередную историю об очень сложном политическом деле, работу под прикрытием, возможный международный скандал и ещё десяток сложно проверяемых ситуаций, которые скрыли реальные события. Не в первый раз. 

О, да, и “спасибо”, конечно, пресс-конференции, на которой Ник в обличии самого Шона отказался от поста мэра. Шон вполне мог понять подозрительные взгляды, которыми иногда провожали его фигуру в участке, но Беркхард снова лучился дружелюбием и служебным рвением, так что и остальные скоро успокоились. Взаимный вежливый нейтралитет распространялся и на службу, и на случайные и запланированные встречи у Адалинда дома. Они оба старались мирно сосуществовать ради детей.  
В будущем стоило сделать все, чтобы Ник остался его союзником. Второго предательства тот не простит, а иметь гримма во врагах – увольте, Шон уже допустил однажды такую ошибку. Последствия ему не понравились.

\- Капитан, к вам пришли, - Ву заглянул в открытую дверь кабинета, вырывая Шона из собственных мыслей. – Двое из гавайской полиции.

\- Пусть проходят.

В кабинет вошли двое: высокий брюнет, он чем-то напоминал Шону его самого, разве что добродушного и бесхитростного; и блондин, с хитрым прищуром светлых глаз. «Морской котик» и детектив из Джерси. Шон успел пробежаться по их личным делам, когда вчера получил приказ об оказании помощи двум гавайским копам в расследовании убийства. Странного убийства.

\- Коммандер Стив МакГаррет, глава специального отряда губернатора Гавайев.

Шон пожал протянутую руку и повернулся ко второму. 

\- Его напарник, детектив Денни Уильямс, очень приятно, - рукопожатие длилось чуть дольше, чем следовало, но Шон отметил это мельком. Гораздо больше ему не нравился внимательный, изучающий взгляд, будто бы его в чем-то подозревали. Поэтому Шон только улыбнулся, стараясь соблюсти формальности: 

\- Очень приятно. Табельное оружие? 

\- Оставили дома, - кивнул ему Уильямс. – Мы летели гражданским рейсом, только с ручной кладью.

МакГаррет только пожал плечами, теребя пояс там, где у правши должна была находиться кобура. Видимо, со значком, но без оружия, тому было не уютно.

– Хорошо. Тогда пойдемте, я вас представлю. 

Гости вышли следом за ним.

\- Минуточку внимания.

Участок замер, как всегда бывало, когда Шон что-то озвучивал.

\- Позвольте представить вам коммандера МакГаррета и детектива Уильямса из полиции Гавайев. Они расследуют убийство, поэтому прошу оказать им всяческое содействие.

Ему ответил гул одобрительных возгласов, и Шон повернулся к гостям:

\- Офицер Ву покажет вам свободный стол, а чуть позже я назначу вам в помощники следователя. Тогда сразу и поговорим обстоятельства дела, которое вас сюда привело. Можете пока пообщаться с ребятами, возможно, у вас появятся собственные пожелания.

\- Спасибо за содействие.

Шон сдал напарников Ву и вернулся в свой кабинет.

Дело гавайцев даже с первого взгляда было интересным. Чем больше Шон вчитывался в отчет судмедэксперта, тем больше утверждался в мысли, что убийца – везен. Вроде смертопряда, но с каким-то другим способом умерщвления жертвы. Но пока не было никакой связи с Портлендом.

Время от времени Шон поднимал голову от документов и смотрел, чем заняты гости. Сначала те просматривали что-то на мониторе, тихо совещаясь, но потом включились в разговор с вездесущим Ву. Причем Дрю и Уильямс что-то активно доказывали МакГаррету, и судя по несчастному лицу последнего, подобный спор велся не в первый раз.

Шон хмыкнул – похоже, эти двое легко смогли расположить к себе его людей. Как бы эта дружелюбность не вышла им боком. И хотя Беркхард пригодился бы Шону в участке, работать с гавайцами должен был именно он. На случай, если те всё-таки найдут неизвестного Шону везена.

– Эй, парни, зайдите ко мне, - Шон выглянул на секунду из кабинета, отмечая, что Ник тоже успел ввязаться в спор. 

– Капитан, - начал МакГаррет, когда закрылась дверь, а Уильямс устроился в кресле напротив, – мы пролистали дела ваших офицеров и попросили бы назначить нам в помощь детектива Беркхарда.

Даже так. Совпадение Шону не понравилось, хоть и соответствовало его планам. А ещё внимательный, изучающий взгляд Уильямса, как будто тот его, Шона, прощупывал, заставлял кожу неприятно зудеть. 

– Хорошо, - Шон кивнул через стекло внимательно наблюдавшему за ними Нику, и тот сразу оказался в кабинете.

– Детектив Беркхард, все данные по делу в этой папке. Вы – специалист по загадочным убийствам. 

Ник быстро пролистал страницы и непонимающе уставился на Шона: 

– Но почему вы думаете, что это убийства?

– Слишком много совпадений для смерти от естественных причин: 4 трупа без следов насилия, у которых отказали разом все органы, и которые приходились друг другу дальними родственниками. Токсикологи ничего не нашли. - Уильямс поднялся, давая понять, что и без того короткий разговор окончен. 

– Не то чтобы мы крадем у вас детектива Беркхарда, но мы можем обсудить наше дело, не отвлекая вас от важных ваших. Вы же не будете против? – поддержал его МакГаррет.

Надо же. С виду такие вежливые, но не привыкли – или отвыкли – подчиняться? Или ведут свою игру? Что, если их цель – гримм? Вопросов в голове роилось множество, Шон чуть не схлынул, но сдержался. Нервы в последнее время были ни к черту.

– Да, конечно, – Шон еще раз пожал гостям руки, соблюдая правила приличия. – Если хотите, можете сопровождать детектива Беркхарда во время его текущих расследований, – предложил Шон, уже зная, что поедет следом. На всякий случай. 

– С удовольствием. А у вас тут интересно, – напоследок прокомментировал Уильямс и увел за собой МакГаррета.

– Беркхард, задержитесь на минутку. 

Когда дверь вновь отрезала их от гула остального участка, Шон закрыл жалюзи. Мало ли, вдруг те двое умели читать по губам.

– Я уверен, что их убийца – везен. Я не знаю, какой, никогда с таким не сталкивался. Может, в твоих книгах что-то будет. Возможно, замешаны ведьмы. Эти двое детективов знают куда больше, чем говорят. 

– Они не везены. Я проверял.

– Брось, Ник, возможно, они очень хорошо себя контролируют.

– Они кажутся неплохими ребятами, но я присмотрюсь.

– И, Ник… Будь осторожен. 

– Не волнуйтесь, капитан, разберусь, – Ник пожал плечами. – В первый раз, что ли.

– Если что, звони мне сразу.

Ник кивнул и вышел. Шон смотрел ему вслед, понимая, что лично проконтролирует безопасность гримма. Зуд на коже почти утих, но ему казалось, что у них снова проблемы.


	3. Четыре трупа

*** Тогда. Стив ***

Посреди гостиной, обычной такой, с диваном и телевизором на тумбочке, лежал труп. Третий труп за два дня, без следов насилия, и – как скорее всего покажет вскрытие – без следов посторонних веществ в организме. Просто в один момент у здорового молодого парня, как и у пожилого клерка и у матери двоих подростков, отказали все органы и он будто слегка усох. Свидетель – сводная сестра убитого – беззвучно плакала на кухне.

Она повторила то же самое, что и свидетели первых двух убийств, что жертва вдруг упала и через пару мгновений стала напоминать долго болевшего человека, изменившись на глазах. 

Стив скривился: за два дня не появилось ни одной зацепки, ни одного подозреваемого. И, судя по мрачному лицу Денни, сидевшего на корточках над трупом, подперев щеку, убитый был везеном.

– Я даже не удивлюсь, если они были родственниками, - словно прочитав его мысли, прокомментировал Денни, поднимаясь.

– Клерку он приходился племянником, - Чин, как всегда, подошёл неслышно. – Свидетельница рассказала, что они, будучи еще детьми, переехали сюда с материка,, со всеми дядюшками и тетушками.

– И теперь кто-то решил убрать их ни за что? 

– Нет, - покачал головой Денни. – Эти убийства не совсем по нашей части.

Стив переглянулся с Чином: в последнее время, когда Денни так говорил, 5-0 приходилось сотрудничать с очень странными личностями.

– Поговорим? 

Денни кивнул, отходя от трупа и позволяя коронерам его забрать.

– Я закончу здесь, - отправил их восвояси Чин.

Стив увез Денни к ближайшему съезду к воде: стоял штиль, и в этой части прибрежной полосы не оказалось людей. Он не стал вылезать из машины – внутри было прохладнее, да и Денни, похоже, не горел желанием размять ноги, хмуро уставившись на океан.

– Что происходит? Я же не только вижу, что что-то не так, но и чувствую, ты помнишь? – Стив взял Денни за руку. – К родственникам убитых приставлена охрана, с этими везенами все будет в порядке. А подонка мы поймаем.

– Возможно, и не поймаем, - Денни наконец сжал пальцы Стива в ответ, принимая поддержку. – И остальным, возможно, уже ничего не угрожает. Ай, к черту, - Денни раздраженно помотал головой и уставился на Стива:

– С этим делом все очень странно. Убитые - не совсем обычные древогрызы, у них всех в предках были такие, как я. Пять-шесть поколений назад. След слабый, а тело опустошили почти полностью, я чудом уловил.

\- У них высосали энергию?

\- Да. Значит, преступник тоже кто-то вроде меня. Но… - Денни замолчал на полуслове, снова что-то то ли обдумывая, то ли вспоминая. Стиву не нравилось, когда напарник хмурился, но тормошить его не стал:

– Можешь не участвовать в этом расследовании, если тебе тяжело.

– И оставить тебя без присмотра и весь отряд – без консультанта? Ну нет, я сам закопаю подонка. Я должен встретиться со всеми членами семьи, вдруг кто-то ещё имел в предках вампиров. Тогда в опасности именно он. Мне кажется, кто-то убивает именно полукровок.

Стив кивнул. Лучше пусть бы Денни работал над делом, чем закрывался в себе. После ритуала Стив смутно, но чувствовал, когда Денни что-то нервирует или беспокоит, но сейчас тот был сильно расстроен, даже для собственного по умолчанию негативного настроя.

– Что-то ещё? – Стив уже набирал Джерри, чтобы попросить привезти все семейство древогрызов на допрос, но линия была занята.

– На то, чтобы высосать из человека энергию полностью, нужно очень много времени. Это невозможно за пару минут. 

Стив, кажется, начал понимать, почему Денни так напряжен. Если убийца настолько силён, они могут и не справиться.

Он как раз вырулил с пляжа на основную дорогу, когда зазвонил мобильный.

– Чин, ты на громкой связи, – Денни положил телефон между сиденьями. 

– Не хочу вас расстраивать, парни, но у нас еще один труп, буквально три квартала…

Дальше Стив уже не слушал. 

Денни забрал телефон и направлял по карте. Волна его нервозности, казалось, заполнила всю машину и передалась Стиву. Четвёртый труп, серийный убийца, никаких зацепок. Может, сейчас им повезёт.

Встречать их вышел Лу:

– Приезжий, прилетел вчерашним рейсом, труп обнаружила соседка. Ещё тёплый.

Денни даже не стал заходить в дом: 

– Львиногрив. Полукровка, – он развернулся и вернулся в машину. – Нам тут делать нечего.

Стив пожал плечами, взглядом извиняясь перед Гровером: 

– Мы поищем в штабе, может, накопаем что-то. 

– Да уж, когда наш детектор не в духе – штормит всех, – Лу понимающе покачал головой, отпуская Стива во дворец. 

С тех пор, как Денни признался всей команде в том, что не совсем человек, работать стало проще и сложнее одновременно: с одной стороны, они получали гораздо больше информации по тем делам, которые казались неразрешимыми, а с другой – редко когда могли привлечь преступников по закону.

В штабе Денни сразу ушёл к себе, кивнув напоследок, мол, все будет в порядке. Стив уважал его желание поработать в одиночестве, но когда через пару часов принёс кофе – заслужил благодарный взгляд и лёгкую улыбку. 

Сам Стив искал информацию о родственниках убитых, всех возможных, и надеялся, что новых трупов не будет. Люди женились, меняли фамилии, рожали детей – а Стив выстраивал цепочки родственных отношений. У Коно, конечно, получилось бы лучше, она быстрее и кропотливее выхватывала нужную информацию. Но Коно на материке боролась с ветряными мельницами, и нужно было справляться без неё.

Через три часа блуждания по федеральным базам у Стива было два генеалогических дерева с одним общим именем. Убитые древогрызы и львиногрив были дальними родственниками. Жалко, в документах не было указано, к какому виду везенов относились и их родственники – это бы, наверное, очень помогло в дальнейшем. 

Вскоре заглянул Денни: 

\- Слушай, мне прислали пару похожих дел в Огайо и Аризоне, я тебе переслал. Пробей фамилию Шейд, она мелькала пару раз. А мне ещё надо кое-кому написать.

Стив кивнул. Похоже, шторм миновал.

Шейд, Шейд… кажется, и у него в списках мелькала эта фамилия. И точно: у львиногрива был прадед – Томас Шейд, но умер он еще в начале второй мировой. А в более позднее время информации было не так много: нераскрытое убийство во время ограбления некой Кэтрин Шейд, да помолвка её дочери и кандидата в мэры Портленда. Свадьба, похоже, не состоялась. С фотографии на Стива смотрела блондинка, державшая на руках младенца. Второй ребенок, девочка лет на 7 старше, стояла рядом с ней. Могла ли такая милая женщина быть убийцей? Ну, 5-0 повидали всякого… 

Информации получилось не очень много, но хотя бы было ясно, в какой стороне искать. 

Чин заглянул к нему по возвращению в офис. По лицу было видно, что ни осмотр места, ни опрос свидетелей не дали ничего нового. Хотя, признаться честно, Стив и не ждал особо.

– Ничего, - подтвердил догадку Чин, усаживаясь напротив. – Денни что-то интересное нашёл?

– Пока нет. Но мы выяснили, что все убитые были дальними родственниками. То же самое по двум похожим сериям на материке. Поройся, может найдешь между ними связь, - Стив отправил Чину все найденные данные. – Если преступник выбирает родственников, у него должен быть доступ к базам, не вся информация в свободном доступе. Проверь, не взламывали ли, - Стив сверился с датой предположительно первого убийства, накинув ещё пару месяцев на всякий случай, - за последние четыре месяца федеральные базы. Вдруг что всплывет. 

Чин кивнул:

– У нас больше ничего нет?

– Денни ждёт ответа по своим каналам. Возможно, будет что-то ещё.

– Что найду – завтра будет у тебя на столе.

Чин ушёл, а Стив ещё какое-то время смотрел через стекло на Денни, который что-то внимательно изучал в распечатках. Он хмурился, возвращаясь к одним и тем же листам, сверял, подчеркивая маркером. 

Кажется, Денни воспринял это дело очень серьёзно. У каждого в 5-0 были триггеры, из-за которых очередное преступление воспринималось более болезненно, чем другие. У Стива триггером всегда был вопрос отцов и детей. Для Денни – когда страдали дети. И вот ещё, оказалось, преступления своего вида.  
Стив ненавидел, когда Денни на чем-то зацикливался, потому что тоже активно претендовал на внимание напарника и любовника. Нужно было его как-то отвлечь. 

Стив позвонил Грейс.

– Дядя Стив! – радостно раздалось в трубке. 

– Привет, Грейси.

– Привет, дядя Стииив! – донесся следом голос Чарли. Стив невольно улыбнулся. Он обожал обоих детей Денни, как если бы они были его собственными, и те отвечали взаимностью.

– Вы сегодня и завтра у мамы, да? 

– Да, - судя по фоновому шуму, Грейс шутливо отгоняла брата, чтобы не мешал разговаривать. – Вообще мы тут до выходных, папа позвонил и попросил нас остаться подольше. С ним все нормально?

– Да… Да, просто у нас необычное выматывающее расследование, и я подумал, что… - Стив попытался как-то объясниться, чтобы Грейс не подумала, что они с Денни будут не рады их видеть, но Грейс его опередила.

– Хочешь устроить Данно романтический вечер? – лукаво спросила она. Боже, Стив обожал их девочку.

– Ты меня раскусила.

Хотя, если честно, мысли Стива были далековато от невинного определения старшеклассницы, но вслух он этого не сказал.

– Я умею хранить секреты,- засмеялась Грейс в трубку. – Хорошего вам вечера.

– И тебе, милая.

Отлично, сегодня вечером Денни был только его. Пора было воплощать хоть и нехитрый, но все же план, в действие.

Денни все ещё корпел над бумагами, когда Стив зашёл к нему в офис и остановился в дверях, прижавшись к дверному косяку. С близкого расстояния он чувствовал скопившиеся в напарнике раздражение и досаду. 

– Мы все выдохлись, поехали домой.

Денни поднял голову и хмуро посмотрел на Стива. Но промолчал. И так же молча собрался и выключил в кабинете свет. Прорвало его только в машине:

– Вот ненавижу, ненавижу когда ты так делаешь!

– Да что я сделал?

– Ты не понимаешь? Он не понимает! – Денни всплеснул руками, задевая стекло и потолок Камаро. – Я ненавижу, когда ты все решаешь! Вот что ты там надумал, а меня спросить нельзя было? Я видел, ты о чем-то договаривался.

– Я звонил Грейс, узнать, как у нее дела. А теперь просто везу тебя домой. Ты против?

– Нет, - Денни резко успокоился и затих. Стив же улыбался, глядя на дорогу. Всё-таки он безумно любил эмоциональность любовника, даже когда тот был зол, задолбан, раздражен. Особенно когда раздражен. 

Когда за ними закрылась входная дверь, Стив не стал включать весь свет, щелкнул только лампой на столе, оставляя тёплый уютный полумрак. Сладко пахло кофе, который Стив случайно плеснул на пол утром и не успел вытереть. Пахло смесью других запахов, дом пах домом. По углам пряталась тёмнота, но даже она была дружелюбной и родной.

– Пещера, - довольно протянул Денни, прижимаясь к Стиву со спины и утыкаясь носом между лопаток. – Давай не будем ничего делать. Будем лениться. Стоять вот так и лениться.

Стив развернулся и толкнул Денни к лестнице, усадив и заставив откинуться на ступеньки.

– Ты – ленись, а у меня есть одно дело, - Стив опустился на колени, устраиваясь между раздвинутых ног Денни и устроив ладони у него на груди.

На вкус губы Денни были чуть сладкими от выпитой по дороге очередной порции кофе. Стив целовал медленно, пальцами поглаживая шею за ухом, выжидая момент. Денни лениво отвечал, не претендуя на хоть какой-то контроль, позволяя Стиву действовать настолько медленно, насколько он хотел. Не подгоняя.

Стив сместился, упираясь в ступеньку и перенося вес тела на руку, а другой повёл вниз, расстегивая на Денни рубашку. Почти все пуговицы не поддавались с первой попытки, но Стив не спешил. Свой телефон он выключил, и помешать им не должны были.

\- Ты вообще в курсе, что у меня встаёт от твоих поцелуев, - пробормотал Денни, зарываясь пальцами Стиву в стриженные волосы на затылке. – Колючка.

\- На то и был расчёт, - ответил Стив, сжав член Денни сквозь брюки и сцеловывая с губ тихий мат. - Это дело на тебя сильно влияет.

Стив выпрямился и в пару движений скинул футболку на пол. Он не видел ничего особенного в голом теле, но раздеваться для кого-то – для Денни – возбуждало и его самого.

\- Поэтому смотри на меня и не думай.

Денни смотрел внимательно. В полутьме было почти незаметно, но Стив точно знал, что в его взгляде желание мешается с почти болезненной нежностью. Стив знал, и успел подсесть на этот взгляд, как на наркотик, пусть иногда ему казалось, что он такого не достоин. Но Денни каждый раз напоминал, что это не так.

Стив провёл руками по бедрам Денни, скрытым тканью брюк, быстро расправился с ремнем, пуговицей и молнией, оттянул вниз резинку боксеров и прижался губами к члену. Денни шумно выдохнул, откидывая голову на ступеньку и окончательно расслабляясь.

Так, как Стив хотел.

Стоны Денни менялись в зависимости от того, как ласкал Стив. Становились громче, когда Стив сжимал губы на головке, и тише и длиннее, когда вел языком по выступающей вене, давая пару секунд передышки. Он двигал рукой по члену Денни все быстрее, приближая оргазм.

Раньше Стив не задумывался, насколько ему самому может быть приятно удивлять, делать что-то, чтобы партнёр был доволен. Нечто внезапное, возможно и глупое, но – любя. Можно было воспринимать это как угодно, но многие вещи – когда раньше Стив состоял в романтических отношениях – он делал потому, что именно этого от него ждали. Устроить Кэтрин романтический ужин, сделать ей предложение, когда по мнению окружающих пришло время, найти новую девушку, когда со свадьбой не сложилось… Стив выполнял социальные нормы, когда было нужно, но Денни стал тем, с кем он этого всего действительно хотел. Что бы по этому поводу не думали окружающие.

Он слизал все капли спермы, оставшиеся на члене и попавшие на живот, чувствуя, как Денни начал дышать размереннее, успокаиваясь и все больше расслабляясь.  
Почувствовав руку Денни на своей щеке, Стив повернул голову, почти невесомо целуя запястье. Рядом был его человек, и, что бы ни происходило, это было хорошо и правильно.

Стив поерзал, незаметно разминая немного затекшие ноги, и вытянулся поверх Денни, прижимаясь своим возбужденным членом, но удерживая часть веса на руках.  
После оргазма Денни целовался жадно, но лениво. Придирчиво слизывая свой вкус с губ. Стиву нравилось. 

\- Мне лень идти в спальню. Но если у меня спина будет болеть, МакГаррет, ты завтра будешь меня носить, – пробурчал Денни

\- На руках, - усмехнулся Стив. Лёгкая терапия помогала. От Денни шла волна нежности, удовлетворенности и спокойствия. Уж такие эмоции Стив со временем научился различать.

Рядом пиликнул входящим сообщением телефон Денни.

\- Не бери, – тут же отреагировал Стив, отвлекая Денни поцелуем, но чувствуя, что момент потерян. Хотя, стоило сказать спасибо, что внешний мир не напомнил о себе пятью минутами ранее.

Денни отвлёк Стива ещё одним поцелуем, но читал сообщение через его плечо. Стив обреченно застонал, чувствуя, что зреет что-то масштабное.

\- Это от моего главы. Мы летим в Портленд.


End file.
